Returned But Different
by Anna Juliet Dawes
Summary: SPOILER ALLERT! Artemis Fowl barely escaped from his last battle with his soul. Now he's back, but with scattered memories. The road to normalcy will be a tough one, fraught with frustration and the pains of growing up. Characters are a bit out of character. EDIT: JayJay, I'm not sure why book 8 isn't out where you are but I would try ordering online from Books-A-Million. Sorry.
1. Reunion

**WARNING: CONTINUES DIRECTLY AFTER BOOK 8!**

**Well, I finished _The Last Guardian _almost exactly 24 hours ago, almost in one sitting. I would've had this (my first fan-fiction to post here on ) uploaded hours ago but I couldn't decide how I wanted to end it. Originally it was just going to be a one shot but I think I'll keep if going if anyone requests that I do. I'll probably be posting this on DA as well, so I guess we'll see. ^.^**

**DISCLAIMER: This shouldn't be hard to figure out, but I do not own Artemis, Holly, or any other AF cast members. I am a high school senior from Alabama, not a published author living in Ireland. (However, I am a published poet...that's beside the point.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Tell me," Artemis said, his voice still weak. "How do I know you?"

And so Holly began her story: "It all started in Ho Chi Minh City one summer. It was sweltering by anyone's standards. Needless to say, Artemis Fowl would not have been willing to put up with such discomfort if something extremely important had not been at stake. Important to the plan…"

Artemis listened intently as the petite girl told her story, despite the heaviness in his limbs and eyelids. Parts of it sounded familiar—faces flashed before his eyes at the mention of different names, only to disappear when he tried to hold them in his view—but it all sounded too fantastic, too dangerous…to exciting. But she—Holly—assured him constantly that it was true.

An he was riding on the back of a centaur…who was apparently called Foaly.

i_What an odd name for a centaur. There's absolutely no originality in it._/i

Holly and Butler—he vaguely remembered his body guard but had no idea why on earth he would need one—were just telling him of the troll that had attacked as they were passing through the front door.

Artemis's eyes were wide as he tried to see what they were describing…but it was no good, as he heard something hit the floor. Hard.

He looked around and saw a man who looked oddly familiar…lying on his back on the floor. i_Father,_/i Artemis thought. He turned back to look at Holly.

"What were we planning to do if my family saw a man/horse hybrid?"

The elf shrugged, trying to hide a smile. "You're the planner, brain boy. I just shoot things and heal people with my mystical fairy powers." Then she really did smile.

"Well, lil Arty," the centaur said, heading into a sitting room and stopping so that Artemis could be helped to sit on the couch. "Somehow I don't think he was looking at me. We haven't gotten to this part yet, but maybe we should skip ahead. You were dead—"

"Missing," Holly interrupted.

Artemis frowned at her tiredly. "Missing?"

"But presumed dead," she assured him, a little wild-eyed. "You were gone for six months. I'm sure your parents never thought they'd see you again."

"And you three just magically found me…in the front yard?"

Holly smiled at a spot an inch over Artemis's left shoulder. "I i_am_/i magical, remember?"

"Timmy?"

Artemis jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. "Mother?" His voice was quiet, strained.

"Timmy, what happened?"

Artemis Senior muttered something unintelligible and Artemis Junior stood shakily. "Mum?" Artemis called out, his voice cracking.

He tried to head to the door, to his parents, but he stumbled. Holly caught his elbow and kept him upright.

"Arty, I wouldn't just yet—"

"Arty?" Angeline Fowl called hysterically, searching for her son.

She appeared in the doorway and froze, shaking her head. "No. It's not…possible. Arty?"

Artemis nodded his throat dry. He had a feeling that it was not like him to get emotional, but he felt a tear run down his face. "Moth—Mum, I'm home."

Angeline shook her head for a moment more before running to embrace her son, her slight frame shaking. "There's no way—it can't be—"

And Angeline saw the red-haired elf whom Artemis himself had described so perfectly—Why, it was Holly! …And she was shaking her head. i_Don't say dead,_/i her eyes seemed to say. i_He doesn't need to know that._/i

Angeline pulled away from her son and caressed his cheek, felt his forehead, looked into his eyes. "Arty? How can you really be home?"

Artemis smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. I just woke up…and there were people in my face."

"Angeline?"

Artemis Senior stumbled into the room and stared at his oldest son, eyes wide. "Oh my God…"

Angeline turned to her husband and sniffled, trying to smile. "I'm not the only one who sees him, right? Come and feel him. Dear, I think our Arty's really come home, this time."

Artemis (the son) frowned but swallowed his questions, deciding to leave them for a later date.

His father staggered around the sofa and sank to his knees beside his wife, in front of his eldest son, his expression disbelieving but his eyes trying to mask his last shred of hope. He reached out and touched the boy's shoulder, his face, his hair. "Your eyes…they're back to normal?"

Artemis frowned some more but nodded. Then he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. Memories were flooding back, some more hazy and vague than others—but he i_did_/i remember up til dragging Nopal to the rendezvous with Opal and he was suddenly so glad to be alive, to be with his parents, and to have his dear friends so close by. He threw his arms around both his parents and sobbed for all he was worth, not caring about the calm persona he'd always commanded or the reputation he'd so carefully created. For once, he was going to be just a boy—not a juvenile genius—who had missed his parents…and who had almost died…a few dozen times.

Holly smiled at the sight of the Fowl Family reunion, however incomplete it was without the twins. She decided that she would leave mesmerizations for later—and hide Foaly now before Artemis the First regained his vision. Her ears could be hidden by her now-longish hair but Holly didn't think that today would be a good time for Mr. Fowl to meet a centaur. They'd already had too many close calls and Artemis's return from the dead should be enough for anyone for one day.

"Foaly," she hissed, pushing her quadrupedal friend toward the door. "Go back to the shuttle. I'll be there soon."

"Oh, sure. I better not be waiting long—"

"Go!" she almost shouted, her frustration evident.

Artemis Senior looked up just in time to see Foaly's tail swish out of the room. His eyes fell on Holly and she hurriedly checked to make sure her ears were covered. i_My hair's gotten so shaggy… It's no wonder that Trouble's only given me menial assignments lately. I've been so out of it._/i

"You," he said uncertainly. "You and Butler brought him home?"

Holly nodded, not trusting herself to speak. i_You're a LEP recon captain. Stop crying and take care of business._/i

Arty's father reached out his large hand and shook Holly's. This man's grip made her feel like a child, made her realize how much taller Artemis could still become.

"Thank you."

Holly nodded again and tried to back out of the room. i_Why haven't I gotten out of here already? I'm breaking so many regulations right now._/i

Butler put a hand on her shoulder and led his tiny friend out of the room and down to the kitchen, where he began to fix breakfast. It was only five in the morning, but somehow he felt that no one would be going back to sleep. He couldn't wait to see Myles's and Beckett's faces when they saw their older brother.

Butler glanced over at Holly. "Why did you lie to him, Holly? He'll figure it out sooner or later—probably sooner. Will it be any easier then?"

Holly shrugged, avoiding the man-mountain's gaze. "I'll fix it. His father's not supposed to know about us, so he can't know what really happened. Why should Artemis, if he doesn't remember?"

Butler sighed and shook his head. "All this will do is cause more confusion later on," he mumbled to himself. Aloud, he asked Holly "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

Holly shook her head. "Foaly's waiting. I need to go. And besides, I'm a vegetarian."

Butler nodded. "Well, make sure you say goodbye to Artemis before you leave. He may have some more questions."

Holly sighed. "We're supposed to be in Haven right now for Mulch's ceremony. Will you tell him for me? Tell him…that I'll be back tomorrow, if I can."

Butler nodded. "Take care, Captain Short."

Holly smiled and saluted before shielding and stepping out the back door.

* * *

**Let me know if anyone wants me to continue. I'm so swamped with summer reading and band camp preparations that it might take a while but I'll do my best. Have a nice day/night/etc.!**

**~A. J. Dawes**


	2. Missing the Bucket

**The power went out today. I'd like to say that's the reason I waited so long to update…but it may actually be the only reason I did… Weird, huh?**

**Probably won't say this again, but just to be safe: the characters may be a little OOC but they belong to Eoin Colfer, not me.**

**Thank you Indochine, ukikie, Crazy Female LEPrecon, NobodySomebodyAnybody, Harry Artemis Jackson, and an anonymous guest for commenting on the first chapter. I appreciate your feedback. **

* * *

The same evening, Captain Holly Short tapped on Artemis Fowl's study window, after making sure that the boy and his body guard were quite alone.

When she stepped through her chosen portal, Artemis smiled in a very uncharacteristic way. This unsettled Holly but she tried not to think about it.

"Hello, Butler. Hey, Artemis." Uncommon as it may have been, Artemis's new smile—his friendly and _welcoming_ smile—was infectious. She couldn't help but grin back.

"Hey, cap," Butler said warily. "I thought you said not to expect you until tomorrow."

Holly shrugged. "Apparently, I've been really out of it. Troub—Commander Kelp told me to take the week off—go wherever I needed to go—and not come back until I had my head back on straight. So I got a Visa and came straight here." She directed her attention to Artemis. "So, do you remember anything new, Arty?"

He shrugged. "Yes, but how can I be sure if it's real or not, princess?"

Holly stiffened. "Oh, gods. Not this again."

Artemis cracked a smile. "Okay. That was mean. Sorry, Holly."

Holly looked the other way, determinedly avoiding their gazes. _Don't do it, Short. He's done that before. It's no biggie._

The tears came anyway—not fast and hard like when her friend had died, but more than she would like. The elf wiped them away hurriedly, hoping they would go unnoticed.

"Holly, I've been wondering," Butler said quietly, stealing Artemis's attention from his friend in arms. "The LEP and the Fairy Council—Well, this isn't going to go unnoticed. And then there's the rest of the world, too. It wasn't exactly a secret… What are we going to do about that?"

Holly shrugged, herself once more. "I really don't know, but we'll think of something."

"Why would they do anything?" Artemis stood from behind his desk and slipped a notebook into the drawer. "It's not like I've come back from the dead or anything crazy like that."

Holly winced. _Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep that from him…_

"Well, Arty…Everyone was pretty sure that you wouldn't come back this time. I mean, there was a plan the whole time… But we didn't know if it would even work."

Artemis nodded absently, gazing out the window.

Holly noticed that—possibly for the first time—he hadn't done anything with his hair. It was just there, as if he'd only just gotten out of bed… The rest of him looked that way, too. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen Artemis _not_ wearing a suit. Holly actually found herself wanting to laugh. And she did, rather hysterically.

Artemis jumped and glanced over at her. "Holly? Are you okay?"

She nodded, still laughing, and sat on the floor, shaking. "I'm sorry! It's just…I didn't know you knew how to wear a shirt that goes over your head! What's 'randomocity'?"

The corner of Artemis's mouth twitched and he looked down at the shirt. "I promised my mother I'd wear it…but she didn't say anything about being in public."

Even after Holly calmed down, she was still smiling. "So tell me. What did Myles and Beckett do when they saw you?"

The boy genius turned away. "They…they ran away from me. I'm not sure what's going on there."

Holly bit her lip, making a mental note to do some mesmerizing when Artemis and Butler weren't looking.

"I'm sure they were just shocked, Arty. I mean…six months is a really long time for four-year-olds."

"Beckett said something about a ghost."

Holly didn't know what to say to that. What _could _she say.

A timer beeped on Butler's wrist watch and he turned for the door. "Dinner's almost ready. Holly, would you like to stay? Madame Fowl wished to speak with you earlier and wondered why you left so suddenly."

Holly paled. "Umm…she's not—"

"Mother's known about everything since Opal possessed her. Father knows some of it, but he doesn't really believe a word of it."

Holly put her face in her hands. "This is a big mess."

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Artemis smiling faintly.

"I know it is. But it'll work itself out."

Holly nodded silently and followed Butler from the room. Artemis shut the door behind her and sighed, catching a glimpse of his face in a small mirror on the wall. His eyes were both blue now, but he would worry about that later, because he could see a smile on his own lips that he could not feel.

"Go away, Orion!" he hissed before slipping out the door.

Holly and Butler were in the kitchen together for the second time that day. Holly peeled potatoes while the big man simultaneously stirred a sauce pot and pulled a baking sheet from the industrial-sized oven. The elf couldn't help but notice that the meal appeared to be one hundred percent vegetarian.

"Butler—"

"When they all had breakfast this morning," the burly bodyguard said suddenly. "Artemis was acting…really strange. I mean, even for him. Poached eggs, bacon…He used to eat a really hearty breakfast, even though he's never looked like it. We could barely even get him to drink milk. He's rarely ever that picky… Did Foaly…mess with anything?"

Holly frowned. "Well, there's always the hope that I've just rubbed off on him… But I guess that's not very likely."

"It's a valid hypothesis," Butler countered. "He's changed so much since you became a part of his life. But did Foaly mess with his DNA?"

"I don't know… I wasn't there the whole time. When I wasn't working or sleeping, Commander Kelp had me in therapy…"

Butler sighed and turned off the oven. "We need to talk to Foaly about it. He's avoiding leather furniture like the plague. You might not have noticed, but his office chair's been replaced."

Holly hadn't noticed, but she pretended she had. "I'll talk to Foaly, see if he did anything. But I doubt it. I mean, he's tech-savvy but… Well, he passed Biology, but he didn't ace it. I don't think he would know how to splice chromosomes."

Butler shook his head and reached for plates. "What about the twins? They'll say something they shouldn't and then Artemis will know we've been lying to him."

Holly took a long moment to work out what she should say. "I'll mesmerize them."

Butler sighed. "Are you sure? I really think that these secrets and lies need to stop. You forgave him for lying about his mother, but this somehow feels bigger. He was _dead_, Holly."

"No one should remember what it feels like to die," she whispered, staring at the pile of potato peelings in the floor. _How long was I missing the bucket?_ Holly began scooping up the brown skin with her hands and carefully placing the long strips in the compost bucket. "When we were saving the demons…Well, he felt the same way. He didn't want me to remember that Abbot had stabbed me with that disgusting sword. I saw as much in the time tunnel."

This was the first time butler had heard of this particular incident but decided to ask questions later…Like, after he retired.

Butler picked up the arranged plates and started for the dining room. "Well, Captain Short. Now is probably the best time to mesmerize Myles and Beckett. If I were you, I'd Shield and go find them."

Holly nodded and disappeared without a word.

* * *

**Please review, comment, and critique. I love constructive criticism but if you read what I write and absolutely hate it, please keep it to yourself.**

**Have a nice day and God Bless!**


	3. Unannounced

**Thank you, everyone who commented on the previous chapter. Your complements are very encouraging. :)**

**I'd like to go ahead and give a warning: I still have a lot of summer reading to get done and I'm behind on ACT/SAT Prep. I technically should probably be filling out college applications already and I have band camp week one starting on Monday, July 23rd. I also was wanting to get a lot of work done on my novel this summer, so it may be a while before I can post another chapter. To make up for this, this chapter is a bit longer than previous chapters. Enjoy and please let me know what you think!**

* * *

Artemis thought that things seemed almost normal at dinner that night. Except his mother kept glancing nervously at him from the corners of her eyes, the thought of meat repulsed him, and Holly was there…with his family. It was as though they couldn't see her ears and they didn't care that she was about the same height as Myles and Beckett.

At least his brothers were their normal selves again. Myles was talking about the bubble-blowing robot he wanted to create to do his homework when he started school the following year and Beckett was asking Juliet why he had to eat "nasty veggies" instead of bugs with ketchup.

_That's normal…so why do I feel uneasy?_

Just then the doorbell rang and everyone jumped. Until that moment, Artemis hadn't known they even had one. He glanced at Butler and his man-servant nodded, heading for the door.

The family waited in silence. Even Beckett stayed his fork, craning to try and see around the centerpiece. The man-mountain returned a few minutes later and said to Artemis Sr. "Our guest has been det—I mean, she's waiting in the sitting room. She says to take your time."

The patriarch raised one eyebrow. They all knew what that meant. Butler had overreacted a bit. More likely than not, the caller was unconscious in the sitting room, rather than just waiting. Such was Butler's policy when a guest arrived unannounced: shoot first and ask questions (check identifications) later. Evidently this mystery woman had checked out.

"So," Holly said into the silence, looking at her plate. "How are…the rebuilding efforts going? I know that a lot of technology was destroyed six months ago."

Artemis Senior eagerly answered Holly's questions, which flowed from her mouth without much thought, allowing her mind to wander and she glanced at Butler briefly.

Surely the visitor was not LEP. There would have been a much bigger commotion. _But she might be a representative from the Fairy Council, come to check it out…_

_No,_ Holly thought. _It couldn't be. Where would they have heard anything?_

Eventually Mr. and Mrs. Fowl excused themselves from the table to go and check on the visitor, to see if she had awakened yet.

Holly caught Artemis's gaze and tried to smile, but he could see the worry in her eyes. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong when he felt Beckett prodding his arm.

Artemis bent over so that his little brother could whisper his question and Holly swore she saw his cheeks flush.

"Now what would give you that idea?" he asked Beckett, simultaneously scooting his chair back and pulling the four-year-old into his lap, mussing the child's blond curls.

"That's what Juliet said!" the boy giggled as Artemis started tickling him. Holly could see the relief in her friend's face, relief that Beckett hadn't run away from him again.

"Did she?" Artemis asked, laughing, too, and glancing at the blond Eurasian girl. He stopped tickling the writhing little boy. "Well, I'll handle Juliet. You don't say anything about that. Understand?"

Beckett laughed again and ran off, looking for Myles.

"What was that about?" Holly asked, slightly intrigued.

Artemis turned slightly pink again. "Nothing. Just the boys and their nanny, being silly." Juliet took her cue and left the room.

Holly tried to mimic Artemis's patented evil grin. "Well, I bet Beckett will tell me if you don't."

Artemis opened his mouth to reply that the boy most certainly would not just when his mother called for him from the other room.

"Arty!"

Artemis sighed and got to his feet. Just before he left the room, he turned to Holly. "You coming?"

Boy and elf slipped into the sitting room where Artemis's parents sat across the coffee table from a young, professional-looking woman. Her blond hair was pulled into an elegant bun at the base of her neck and she wore a black pantsuit. Her blue-green eyes peeked out over a pair of wire-rimmed glasses and her ears were…_slightly pointed?_

Artemis the Second glanced at his friend to see if this was anything to worry about, but Holly looked just as confused as he felt.

"Yes, Mo—Mum?" Artemis asked, striding to stand beside her where she sat. "You called for me?"

His mother nodded. "Yes, Arty. This is—"

The girl stood and offered a hand to Artemis. "I'm Sagelyn Thyme. Dr. Argon sent me to be your therapist, as the last thing you need right now is to be taken away from your family."

Holly stumbled back. _Dr. Argon? What?_

Artemis shook Sagelyn's offered hand. "That was very kind of him, but I don't need a therapist."

The therapist's hand dropped to her side and she shrugged. "I'm here, whether you think that or not. Dr. Argon simply wants to make sure that your—uh—previous complications don't return."

Angeline Fowl put a hand on her son's shoulder. "Arty, wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry?"

"Four," Artemis said simply, trying to prove his point. "Four, four, four. There. I said it four times. I'm not compulsively rearranging furniture or obsessing over the number five. I'm perfectly fine."

Sagelyn Thyme sat back down on the couch and clasped her hands together in her lap. "I'm sure you are, Artemis, but we just need to make sure. It's standard procedure to check up on a previously cleared patient after such a traumatic experience. These things have a habit of coming back."

Holly frowned. "How—I mean, how did Dr. Argon's office know that Artemis was back already? I know I didn't tell."

Sagelyn smiled slightly. "We were informed by Commander Kelp. Where he got the information, I haven't the slightest idea."

Holly winced. _Uh oh_.

Unexpectedly, Artemis's parents offered Holly a guest bedroom. She hadn't planned on interacting with them at all, much less staying in the house, but she graciously accepted the invitation and was glad that she could keep an eye on that Thyme girl. She vaguely remembered the girl from somewhere, but she didn't think it was the months Artemis had spent in therapy at Dr. Argon's clinic. She just didn't look like a fairy, much less an elf. Her ears weren't pointy-enough and she was too tall.

When Holly was walking from her borrowed room to Artemis's study, where they'd agreed to meet up so that she could tell him more of what had happened, to see what all he really remembered, she heard a voice calling after her.

"Captain Short, may I have a word with you?"

Holly turned to she the psychiatrist. "Not now, Dr. Thyme—"

"Miss," Miss Thyme corrected. "But I'd prefer just Sagelyn. I'm a psycho_therapist_, not a psychiatrist. I'd just like to take a few minutes of your time, as you're Master Artemis's best friend."

Holly just stared at the girl, head cocked to one side.

Sagelyn stepped to one side and gestured for Holly to enter through a door.

Mrs. Fowl and Butler were both inside.

"First," Sagelyn said as she closed the door. "Holly, Commander Kelp has asked me to relay a message. He wishes for you to contact him with your communicator during his lunch break, which should be around midnight."

Holly nodded morosely. _I'll be out of the LEP this time, for sure._

The therapist strode across the room and sat carefully behind an oak desk. "Now, then. Has Artemis acted strangely since he returned this morning?" she asked, pulling a file-folder from nowhere and opening it on her desk. She gestured impatiently for her captives to approach the desk. "Has there been anything out of the ordinary?"

Artemis's mother frowned. "You mean, besides the fact that I swear I remember him dying six months ago?"

Sagelyn nodded. "Aside from that. I've already spoken with parties responsible. I'm just concerned with his behavior."

"He wants to be a vegetarian," Butler supplied. "He's been avoiding leather."

Holly remembered something then. "Today's the first time I've ever seen him wear a T-shirt. It's always been a suit or his school uniform, except that time we had to keep him sedated. But he didn't choose to wear that hospital gown…"

Sagelyn nodded. "Theoretically, these changes could be completely normal, what with his death experience—"

"He doesn't know that he died," Butler interrupted. "Foaly tried to tell him, but Captain Short intervened."

Sagelyn seemed intrigued. "Because you think he shouldn't know?" she asked.

Holly glared at her feet. "I'm sure that if our positions were reversed, Artemis would have done the same thing."

Sagelyn nodded. "From previous personality tests, I think you would be right. I'm not here to discuss the ethics of your decision, Captain Short.

"Is there anything else abnormal?"

No one answered.

"I'm grateful that my son is alive," Angeline said hesitantly, "but I need to know… _How_ is he alive?"

Sagelyn stood when Holly didn't answer. "Mrs. Fowl, am I correct in the assumption that you know all about the fairy world and Artemis's adventures with our police force?"

Angeline nodded.

"Then I can speak freely. It was the doing of our dear Captain Holly Short and the centaur Foaly. Apparently, Artemis left instructions for them to clone his body if he didn't survive his last encounter with Opal Koboi. Obviously, he didn't. I assume he left a DNA sample somewhere for Short and Foaly to find. They used the same equipment that Koboi herself used a few years ago."

"So…the Arty upstairs isn't really my son?"

Sagelyn shook her head, suddenly frantic. "Oh, no, Mrs. Fowl. He is. This estate is a magical hotspot and has been since before fairies retreated underground. When his original body died, Artemis's soul remained on the grounds outside. When the clone was brought onto the property, his soul simply found a new home."

It was obvious that Angeline didn't really understand. Sagelyn sighed.

"Maybe it would've been easier to make you forget about what happened…but there's a tombstone out there, so I don't see how that's really possible." She glanced at Holly. "Do you think…I'm actually out right now—"

Angeline Fowl shook her head. "No. I've been mesmerized before and I won't allow it to happen again. I _will_ come to terms with this. Just give me some time."

Sagelyn nodded. "Very well." She frowned and returned to her seat behind the desk. "My concern here is Artemis's mental well-being, and Dr. Argon and I actually don't entirely agree on the parameters of such a state of mind. Is Artemis…social? Does he interact well with children his own age?"

Holly laughed nervously.

Butler shook his head. "My sister's his youngest friend and she's either four or seven years older than him, depending on whether you mean legally or physically."

Sagelyn referred to her notes and nodded. "Yes. Apparently Orion told Dr. Argon a lot about the frustrations Artemis felt at falling out of time for three years. I can only imagine how confused he must still feel about that.

"Anything else?"

"He has a really weird sense of humor," Holly blurted.

The therapist raised an eyebrow. "Explain?"

"Well…" Holly blushed, unsure why she had spoken. "He makes puns about things that aren't funny. It's like he doesn't understand the difference between clever and amusing."

Sagelyn closed her file resolutely. "I think that's enough for now. Please keep an eye out for anything else unusual and inform me if you notice anything unsettling."

"Like?"

"Like if he starts talking to Orion again."

* * *

**I've been toying with the idea of giving Artemis a therapist for a while. I've actually been seeing both a therapist and a psychiatrist for over a year in order to get a handle on my OCD (I'm a lot better than I used to be, believe it or not) and when I read the bit about Dr. Argon's session in _The Last Guardian_, all I could think was "quack"! The inkblots are not supposed to be pulled out as frequently as Dr. Argon apparently used them. I've only seen them once and that was when they were determining my official diagnosis.**

**Anyway, my psychotherapy rant is over now. Thankyou for reading and please review!**

**Have a great day and God bless!**


End file.
